Certain containers, such as boxes made from corrugated packaging, can be affected by “bottom sag.” Bottom sag occurs when the weight of the product inside the box causes the bottom panel of the container to take on a convex, bowed-out shape, rather than staying flat or straight. This happens to some degree in all containers made from corrugated paper, cardboard, paperboard and combinations thereof, but is especially pronounced when the containers containing the product are stored for relatively long periods of time in a high humidity environment (e.g., a refrigerated room or other cooled storage environment, outdoors in areas with relatively high humidity, etc.).
This “Background” section is provided for background information only. The statements in this “Background” are not an admission that the subject matter disclosed in this “Background” section constitutes prior art to the present disclosure, and no part of this “Background” section may be used as an admission that any part of this application, including this “Background” section, constitutes prior art to the present disclosure.